Indiferencia
by LittleMonster932
Summary: Su traumático pasado le impide pensar en el amor por temor a ser nuevamente traicionado, pero la llegada de Shuichi podría incluso cambiar sus planes al descubrir que es una persona totalmente diferente. Songfic Oneshot Lemon SxY ¡RR!


**Disclaimer:** Gravitation ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, bua T.T

_Oneshot con una canción dividida para mostrarla desde dos puntos de vista. Tomé los diálogos del episodio 2 y 3 para poder hacer este fic posible. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Indiferencia**

El frío era palpable en aquella enorme ciudad. Se encontraba llegando al departamento después de aquel primer debut de Bad Luck en donde la presencia de Yuki Eiri lo dejó anonadado. Jamás esperó verlo entre tantas miles de personas. Un cúmulo de sensaciones lo dejó sin habla en pleno concierto y la respiración se le había cortado.

El sigilo con el que entró al departamento no pasó desapercibido para cierta persona. Ciertamente, se encontraba esperando a que _él_ llegara, de pie frente al gran ventanal que le ofrecía una bellísima vista de toda la ciudad iluminada.

Pudo percibir la presencia que se acercaba lentamente, y que después se posaba a su lado. Un silencio cayó sobre ambos y el ambiente se sentía tenso, hasta que la voz de Shuichi lo rompió:

- Yo no esperaba que vinieras... ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?- Shuichi preguntó angustiado. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo¿Por qué sentía todas esas emociones al estar a su lado¿Por qué? Yuki sólo lo estaba confundiendo...

Por su parte, Eiri se limitó a quitarle con el dedo pulgar las lágrimas que amenzaban con salir de sus ojos... tan suavemente que creyó sería un tacto que el jamás podría dar... no de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no puedo comprenderte?- las orbes amatistas se entrecerraron levemente. No entendía, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Las circunstancias en las que se había desarrollado toda aquella situación no eran los mejores y, el ambiente que a veces se propiciaba era debido a eso... no sabía nada de Yuki Eiri... no podía comprender su actuar desde el primer día que lo vio... no podía llegar a conocer siquiera el porqué de sus actitudes tan frías y la indiferencia que llegaba a mostrarle... había tanto detrás de esa mirada, demasiado misterio...

- Yo soy el que no te entiende a ti- susurró Eiri mientras le observaba intensamente. Shuichi se perdió en la inmensidad de su mirada mientras sentía como su garganta se resecaba- ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres?- y de pronto se vio a sí mismo con sus labios acariciando los ajenos. El de cabellos rosados ahogó un gemido en su garganta mientras sentía como los fuertes brazos lo envolvían por la cintura y era apoyado contra una pared. Su espalda resintió el frío pero el calor que comenzaba a sentir por las caricias propiciadas era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra emoción.

Eiri le tomó las manos, con intención de hacerlas pasar tras su cuello, y se percató entonces de lo frías que se encontraban. Sintió el pequeño y delgado cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos, y entonces alzó la mirada para encontrarla con la amatista.

- ¿Tienes frío?- su voz sonó demasiado ronca y, al sentirla tan cerca de su oído, acariciante e incitante, Shuichi se pegó aún más al pecho del rubio.

- No... lo que pasa es q-

- Shhh...- Eiri lo calló con un beso en los labios, corto y suave. Tuvo que hacerlo pues se imaginó que hablaría de más como solía hacerlo. Sintió después como se relajaba- Tranquilo, todo estará... bien.

**Tus manos estaban frías  
temblabas sin parar  
me curaba de una herida  
y sin pensarlo me dejé llevar**

Eiri aferró a su pecho el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, mientras sus labios se encargaban de profanar la suave piel del cuello que se encontraba expuesta. Shuichi, por su parte, se encontraba tratando de asimilar lo que estaba por suceder. Sentía como si su cabeza estuviese dando miles de vueltas y una sensación demasiado fuerte se apoderó de su estómago. Hechó la cabeza para atrás cuando sintió las yemas tersas tocar la piel debajo de su playera. Todo eso jamás lo había sentido. Eran emociones completamente nuevas para el y eso llegaba hasta asustarlo.

Con temor y con cautela, acarició las hebras doradas entrelazándolas con sus dedos. Sentía las manos de Yuki llegar muy lejos, acariciando zonas que jamás llegó a pensar le darían tanto placer. Eiri subió sus labios hasta llegar a la gargante expuesta, y besó una, dos, tres veces, hasta que lo oyó jadear nuevamente. Sus manos presionaron uno de los pequeños pezones, el cual se endureció al instante. Shuichi cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras apretaba sus labios. Yuki dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y, al sentir la falta de atención, Shuichi enfocó entonces su vista en la dorada de Yuki. Eiri subió una mano hasta la cara sonrojada del muchacho y acarició con el pulgar los labios enrojecidos y entreabiertos.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó mientras bajaba la mano que le quedaba libre y la pasaba sobre su cadera, después más abajo sobre sus muslos, hasta llegar a acariciar su miembro por sobre la ropa. Shuichi gimió, mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuello del rubio. Sintió como era acariciado constantemente, pero aún así sin brusquedad ni nada de por medio, sólo con amabilidad y hasta con ternura se podría decir. Yuki le miraba fijamente, descubriendo en los ojos amatistas necesidad, deseo, pero más que nada, amor y ternura. El niño era demasiado ingenuo como para pedirle que lo tocara, y esa inocencia que tenía era algo que lo excitaba y le gustaba. Frenó su mano para ver la reacción del chico, y esta no se dejó esperar.

- Ahh... Yuki por favor- Shuichi le rogó con voz ahogada, mientras besaba suavemente el pulgar de Yuki sobre sus labios. Yuki sonrió levemente, sintiéndose completamente embrujado por la ingenuidad del "mocoso". Sin hacerlo esperar, tomó ambas piernas y las colocó cada una a un costado de su cuerpo, mientras sentía como era abrazado por los delgados brazos del niño.

Yuki sentía como todo el calor comenzaba a acumularse en una zona específica de su cuerpo. El chico podría ser inexperto, pero tenía algo que le gustaba, y no sabía que podía ser, quizá era que había sido la única persona que le había buscado desinteresadamente; en fin, no lo sábía ni quería pensarlo en ese momento, ya habría tiempo después para meditarlo, se dijo; esa noche parecía que pintaba diferente.

De un momento a otro se encontraba con Shuichi bajo su cuerpo desnudo, gimiendo y jadeando su nombre. Lo besó, mientras sentía como era correspondido. Shuichi le rogaba silenciosamente por más.

Le preparaba mientras le oía gemir con más intensidad. No supo cómo, pero después de unos instantes se encontraba separando sus piernas, largas y delgadas, mientras el niño dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas al sentirlo dentro.

Lo comprendía, eso dolía. El rubio pasó sus manos bajo el cuerpo del chico hasta tenerlas en su espalda. Suavemente lo jaló, hasta que quedó sentado y con el chico aferrado a su cintura y cuello, sollozando. Le acarició suavemente la espalda y los cabellos rosados, hasta tranquilizarlo. Y cuando se supo completamente recibido, comenzó a moverse lentamente, como jamás pensó poder hacerlo con nadie más.

Shuichi lo besó tiernamente en el oído.

Y por un momento Yuki Eiri se olvidó de todos sus tormentos.

**Esa noche te entregaste  
como nunca nadie se entregó  
tu ternura me dejó desnudo  
tu pasión me hizo perder la razón**

**

* * *

**

Era de mañana. El sol se colaba por entre las persianas, hasta darle en la cara. Yuki apretó sus párpados, disgustado. Lentamente se incorporó y se quedó mirando fijamente un punto indefinido de la habitación. Imágenes de la noche anterior lo golpearon, y de pronto recordó que se había llevado a Shuichi a la cama. Buscó con la mirada a su lado, pero lo que pudo encontrar fue una nota que decía que el niño estaría en casa para la noche, que lo esperara.

Tomó el papel, y, con frustración, lo arrugó entre sus dedos. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para acostarse con un chiquillo. No era esa parte la que le preocupaba, era su pasado el que lo atormentaba día a día. La culpabilidad llegó de pronto.

¿Cómo había podido permitirlo?

Se había involucrado sentimentalmente con un niño que no era igual a los demás. Era alguien que había demostrado buscarlo porque estaba interesado en su persona.

Eso era lo malo de la situación.

No estaba preparado para algo así, todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente listo como para amar nuevamente.

No después de que había sido traicionado de la forma más vil y sucia que podía imaginar.

Se llevó una mano a la sien, sintiendo un próximo dolor de cabeza por comenzar. Se puso de pie y se fue directamente al baño, con intenciones de tomar una ducha y despejar su mente.

**Amanecí a tu lado  
pero mi herida se abrió**

* * *

Ese día había sido uno de los más exhaustivos que había tenido, sobre todo por la presencia de un nuevo miembro en el grupo y su mejor amigo Hiro había dicho que era lo mejor, que Seguchi Tohma tenía razón. ¡Pero qué amigo¡Se suponía que la banda era sólo de ellos dos, y después decía que lo mejor era otro en el grupo! Eso no lo podía permitir. Afortunadamente estuvo ahí para consolarle su ídolo, Sakuma Ryuichi, pero eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas, necesitaba desahogarse. 

Caminó hasta el estudio de Yuki, donde, como esperaba, lo encontró trabajando. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Eiri ni se molestó en saludarlo, por el contrario, siguió escribiendo y en ningún momento despegó la vista de la pantalla de su laptop.

- Hola Yuki- lo saludó Shuichi, mientras le miraba fijamente. Ciertamente, le encantaba hacerlo. Yuki tenía algo que lo cautivaba, tal vez eran sus hermosos y a la vez penetrantes ojos dorados; quizá su cabello rubio o su cuerpo, también la forma indiferente con que le hablaba o el lado amable que le mostró la noche anterior... no lo sabía, pero algo sí era cierto... quería saber más de él, esa forma de ser que tenía seguramente no era por nada. Yuki Eiri podía llegar a ser una persona totalmente diferente a como normalmente se comportaba. Podía ser amable y considerado... pero la verdad era otra y se podía leer claramente en sus ojos. Él escondía algo... algo que quería saber... y se había propuesto llegar muy lejos en el corazón de Yuki, y lo lograría.

- Hn- le contestó el rubio después de un buen rato, mientras seguía escribiendo. Estaba tan ensimismado en su trabajo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Shuichi había iniciado una conversación, y parecía que ya iba bastante avanzada, pues el sólo se limitaba a decir "Mmh" "Ah" o "Hn" para darle a entender que lo estaba escuchando, cuando la realidad era otra.

- Y así... continúa mi largo sueño- dijo Shuichi mientras miraba un punto indefinido en la pared.

- Ah- le contestó Eiri, quien pasaba por alto todo lo que le dijera aquel niñato, como el lo consideraba.

- Sería maravilloso que pudiera despertarme- continuaba- Porque encima dijo que tenía 16 años¡16! Bad Luck no es ese tipo de bandas. ¿Pero en qué está pensando Seguchi-san? No entiendo nada- se inclinó sobre su cuerpo a un lado para seguir hablando.

Sin prestarle la menor atención, Eiri se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la cocina.

- Después me dijo que quería ensayar junto a nosotros- Yuki vertía entonces agua para hacerse un café, sin contestar- Me enfadé tanto que tuve que salir de ahí- Shuichi continuaba su historia recargado contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y con los ojos cerrados.

Yuki volvió a su estudio y se sentó desganado sobre su amplia silla de cuero negro. Shuichi seguía discutiendo sobre todo lo que le había sucedido en el día, apoyándose sobre la superficie plana del escritorio.

- Pero Hiro está de acuerdo. Claro que todo esto no se trata de los discos que vendamos, si ese criajo se nos une no creo que nadie nos compre los discos- para ese entonces, Eiri se había vuelto a levantar, ahora fumando un cigarro, para dirigirse al baño.

- Puede tener un buen cerebro, pero de vez en cuando puede ser demasiado calculador- Y el pelirrosado no paraba de contar su historia- Pero bueno, parece que últimamente está de buen ánimo¿Podría ser que Hiro está celoso de mi felicidad?- Shuichi rio un poco. Eiri, que ya había salido del baño, cerró con algo de brusquedad la puerta. Su paciencia había llegado al límite.

- Cállate.

- ¿Eh?

- He dicho que te calles. Sal de aquí- ordenó nuevamente.

- ¿Eh, cómo?

- No tengo tiempo para seguir con esta estupidez.

- Perdón, me quedaré aquí calladito.

Yuki se quitó el cigarro de los labios, y se volvió para ver cara a cara a Shuichi.

- He dicho que te largues, ya me estás jodiendo demasiado.

- Pero...- la desilusión era evidente en el chico.

- No te tomes tantas confianzas... sólo por aquella noche- la mirada del rubio era intimidante. El pequeño, ante la sola mención de la noche anterior se sonrojó, pero aún así sintió como el corazón se le oprimía al ser tratado tan duramente por Eiri- Pensé que aquella noche eras realmente un encanto. Y ahora eres una verdadera molestia para mi.

Esas palabras le dolieron, mucho. Tragó duro sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta, la sensación era horrible. Sentía unas grandes ganas de llorar, y su vista se volvió borrosa de un momento a otro producto de las lágrimas. La mirada del rubio no dejaba de ser amenzante, dura y fría.

**Dijiste que no fue nada  
que nada de esto te importó**

- Creo que sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo. De haber sabido que te tendría molestándome lo que restaba del día, creo que jamás lo hubiera hecho, al menos no contigo- Shuichi entreabrió sus labios cuando recibió tales palabras, vacías y carentes de emoción. ¿Entonces no le había importado¿Se arrepentía?

Shuichi miró los ojos de Eiri. Tan duros y a la vez tan tristes... tan llenos de misterio, aquel que el quería conocer... para ayudarlo, pues estaba consciente del dolor que se encondía detrás de esa fachada de prepotencia y hostilidad, de orgullo y arrogancia, la cual logró penetrar la noche anterior, tan sólo por un momento, pero pudo darse cuenta de la verdadera persona que Yuki podía ser.

El de ojos amatistas retrocedió, como si tuviera miedo, y al estar lo suficientemente alejado del otro, se volvió y corrió hasta la entrada, y, tomando rápidamente su calzado y echo una maraña de sentimientos, huyó del departamento de aquel a quien se entregó la noche anterior.

Y Yuki tan simplemente se encerró en su estudio, siéndole indiferente a cualquier circunstancia en la que se pudiera encontrar en ese momento Shuichi.

**Más allá de esa fría indiferencia  
tus ojos reflejan tristeza  
y se que hay algo que pretendes esconder  
tan fuerte, tan frágil a la vez**

* * *

Se encontraba en el baño de NG Productions. Estaba molesto con el nuevo integrante de la banda, Fujisaki Suguru. ¿Qué se creía el niñato? No sólo porque pudiera hacer una adaptación tan buena era alguien. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras seguía sacando más y más papel de baño, completamente molesto. Fue de un momento a otro cuando las palabras de Yuki lo golpearon mentalmente, regresando para atormentarlo como todo el día había pasado... 

**Y no se lo que la vida te ha podido hacer  
tal vez nada ha sido fácil  
y tienes miedo de perder**

Y fue entonces que las lágrimas volvieron a fluir libremente. Estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho y no había tenido la 'confianza' de contarle a alguien su situación. Ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, Nakano Hiroshi, simplemente porque pensó que seguiría molesto por la pelea del día anterior.

Los sollozos pudieron pasar desapercibidos para cualquier persona, menos para una.

Hiro se encontraba apoyado contra la pared al lado de la entrada del baño, oyendo a su mejor amigo llorar. Se dio cuenta que no era por el nuevo miembro que lo hacía, ni por una de sus tonterías, el problema era serio y tenía nombre.

Yuki Eiri.

Decidido y sin decir nada, se alejó de ahí.

* * *

Detuvo por un momento su trabajo y se recostó en el cómodo sillón en el cual se encontraba sentado. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y volvió su mirada a su lado, al banco que ayer estaba ocupado por un muchacho que lo había sacado de quicio, pero que sin embargo había demostrado querer acercarse a el por lo que era, no por su dinero o su fama. 

Prendió el cigarro y siguió con sus cavilaciones. El rostro de Shuichi apareció de pronto en su mente, e imágenes de la noche vivida hacía poco, también. Jamás se había sentido tan bien con alguien. El chico había sido bastante tierno, y por primera vez se había sentido en confianza como para no mostrarse hostil y arrogante, sino de otra forma, la cual pensó que nunca más podría volver a enseñar, no después de aquel suceso tan oscuro de su vida.

**Esa noche te entregaste  
como nunca nadie se entregó  
tu ternura me dejó desnudo  
tu pasión me hizo perder la razón**

Quizá había sido demasiado duro con Shuichi, el niño sólo había mostrado intenciones buenas en su persona. Se había enterado de que no estaba con el porque le hubiesen pagado u ofrecido el apoyo para ser famoso, lo hacía porque quería, porque sus intenciones eran buenas... porque lo quería. Era incluso capaz de afirmar que Shuichi se había enamorado para ese entonces de él.

Pero su traumático pasado hizo que su herida se abriera nuevamente. Se había cerrado a la posibilidad de amar, porque aquella persona que había amado como a nadie cuando era un chiquillo, lo había traicionado de la forma más vil y sucia que pudiera conocer.

**Amanecí­ a tu lado  
pero mi herida se abrió**

Pero eso no significaba que el amor no existiera ni que Shuichi fuese igual a los demás. Podía amar.

Podía intentarlo otra vez.

El sonido del timbre repetidas veces lo desesperó. Pensó por un momento que podría tratarse de aquel niño de cabellos rosados, pero igual descartó la idea al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un chico de larga cabellera roja, era Hiroshi.

* * *

La suave brisa de la noche mecía sus cabellos, mientras aferraba con más intensidad sus rodillas a su pecho. Escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, y sus ojos amatistas se humedecieron. 

- He sido un estúpido- se reprochó. Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque donde había visto a Yuki por primera vez- Como dijo Yuki, me he tomado muchas confianzas. Y sin saber nada, encima.

- ¿Y?- lo interrumpió una ronca voz a lo lejos- Y ahora estás deprimido. ¿No eras tu el señor ocupado?

-Yu-Yuki- el corazón comenzó a latirle tan rápidamente que hasta le dolió, ver a Yuki precisamente ahí no era algo que esperaba.

- Pero mira que eres idiota...-le dijo con el fiel cigarro en la boca, para después sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar- Sólo te lo diré una vez- comenzó a hablar ahora que el mocoso se encontraba a su lado- El presidente de tu compañía se libra de las personas que no valen fácilmente- alzó su mirada dorada mientras veía la inmensidad de la noche- No dejaría que alguien fuera desapareciendo lentamente ni nada de eso. El nuevo miembro de tu banda... Puedes confiar en el... ¿Uh?- se sorprendió a no oír respuesta por parte del niño. Lo miró para encontrarse con un boquiabierto Shuichi- Y deberías agradecérselo a tu amigo.

- ¿Mi amigo?- preguntó suavemente el de cabellos rosados.

_"- Eres Hiro-kun. ¿Qué te trae por aquí¿Es que vas a decirme 'No toques a mi Shuichi'?_

_- Te equivocas, quería pedirte un favor. Por favor, cuida de él. _

_- Es muy molesto. Eso es lo que le dije._

_- Si ese idiota tiene alguna razón para llorar que no provenga de sus propias idioteces, nunca te lo perdonaré"_

Shuichi se sentó al lado de Yuki, pensando en lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo a Eiri. Una enorme sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Mañana le agradecería a Hiro, vaya que era un buen amigo. Se había preocupado por él aún después de la pelea que habían tenido.

- Gracias Yuki- le susurró acurrucándose a su lado.

- ¿Hn?

- Por haber venido a buscarme- le sonrió mientras le veía fijamente.

**Más allá de tu corazón  
yo sé que hay algo que pretendes esconder**

-...- no se molestó en contestarle para darle la razón. Al darse cuenta que el niño no llegaba se preocupó y decidió buscarlo. No era difícil imaginar los lugares en donde podría estar.

Sintió el cuerpo tibio a su lado, y le pasó un brazo cerrándolo en su cintura.

**Más allá de mi mente está  
aquel secreto que no deja respirar**

- Te quiero, Yuki.

-...-

Sí... podía intentarlo una vez más.

**Más allá de esa fría indiferencia  
tus ojos reflejan tristeza  
y se que hay algo que pretendes esconder  
tan fuerte, tan frágil a la vez**

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: Aló, Lizy aquí está de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el fic y que no les haya parecido repetido. Traté de hacerlo lo más original posible. Canción de: Nicho Hinojosa, 'Regina'. 

Lo hago para demostrarles que aún sigo con vida, que prometo actualizar mi otro fic, pero que me esperen un poquitín, puesto que he tenido algunos problemas y estoy en exámenes finales.

Prometo que la continuación no tardará.

Por lo pronto, quiero agradecer a quien me deje sus reviews. Espero que este oneshot les haya gustado, y please, dejen reviews noda! Para saber si no tengo que retirarme de esta afición XD

Díganme que tan mala soy.

Nos vemos, no da!

_**Lizy**_


End file.
